Peut etre lui
by Kaname-s-p
Summary: car la monde a ses raisons que la raisons ignorent/ C est quoi ce résumé ?/ bah je epsne que ça colle bien avec la OS/ha ouai c'est vrai une AporroXGin c'est rare/je suis ma raisons/c'est plus de la raisons c'est de la folie/....chonen-ai limite hard


Perso : il ne sont pas a moi sinon ça finirait en yaoi

Perso : il ne sont pas a moi sinon ça finirait en yaoi

Note de l'auteur :C'est une histoire yaoi /ha bon ?/ oui oui/ entre qui et qui ?/ Aporro l'espada n°8 aux cheveux roses et Gin le gars au sourire sadique/ ha ok donc …./ les homophobes dehors/ je crois que c'est clair …

Je suis désolé c'est un peu violent/ oui mais juste un peu/ ha et nous sommes schizophrène/ oui je pense qu'il l'avait remarquer.

Aporro venait de demander a Gin de venir dans ses appartement qu'il disait truffer de pièges, seulement personne n'y avait jamais été connaissant l'esprit farfelu de l'espada n°8. Mai Gin était curieux est avait depuis longtemps une légère attirance pour Szayel et ses cheveux roses, son air hautain et ses invention farfelu il accepta donc sur un air qui se voulait mauvais mais qui paraissait aux yeux de Aporro Szayel que plus sexy (orgasmique c'est pas mieux/ stp arrête tu ne parle plus pendant 10 min/ ok, ok, ha la la ….)

Le soir donc Gin s'avança prudemment dans le couloir éclairer de lumières multicolore. Il fit trois pas que déjà un des multiples piges s'actionna, une immense hache a double tranchant se balança d'un bout a l'autre du couloir, classique pensa gin, classique, peut être trop d'ailleurs. Il l'évita en courant (ça vas froisser ces habits/ho toi ta /ok ….) et se retrouve …. Dans le vide, il hurla attendant une chute qui ne venais pas, ce n'était q'un stupide trope l'œil, il allait le tuer. Il continua son chemin semer d'embûche et de souche (ha ha ha t'es drôle/GRRRR je vais me fâcher/…..désolé). Il arriva enfin devant la porte d'Aporro dans un mauvais état, c'est vêtement était déchiré a de multiple endroit et il avait une ou deux égratignure. Il toqua a la porte avec force, la porte s'ouvrit. Gin rentra avec son sourire sadique prêt a le tuer. L'espada s'approcha de lui et lui dit dans un sourire tout aussi sadique :

« je pensais que tu t'en sortirai mieux que ça monsieur Gin ! Regarde tu es tout abîmer, ça te donne l'air presque appétissant !!

- Ne t'inquiète pas tu seras bientôt beaucoup plus abîmer que moi de plus je suis indigeste tu risquerai de te casser les dents, répondit Gin, cinglant, en sortant son zanpakuto.

-Tsss, moi qui voulait te proposer un petit repas tu me menace de mort ?

- Qui a parler de mort Aporro, je parler juste de d'écartelé vivant, ce n'est pas si grave !

-C'est vrai venant de toi ce ne peut être que pur bonheur, mais tu feras ça après le repas stp ! (il est mazo/ un peu/ ce faire écartelé …quand même…) proposa gentiment Szayel en le conduisant vers une petite table ou un hollow a point était servi. »

Gin rengaina (son zanpakuto) et vint s'asseoir a table en face de monsieur au cheveux rose. Le repas fut longuet mais sous cette scène banal et surtout sous la nappe et sous la table Aporro faisait du pieds, en bon uniforme, a Gin qui appréciait ce petit moment. Une fois la gelée de hollow terminée ils se levèrent de table et gin partit vers la porte mais l'espada n'en avait pas fini et l'attrapa par le bras. Tout ce passa en une fraction de seconde, Gin se retourna d'un mouvement brusque, dégagea son bras de l'emprise, fit face au même moment Szayel se penchât et a ce moment la les deux lèvres se rencontrèrent (et c'est le but …../ TG/ok…) L'espada n°8 enlaça l'ex capitaine qui lui répondit son baiser avec fougue. Il s'allongèrent sur le carrelage froid (oui il y a du carrelage au hueco mundo/j'ai rien dit/je préviens). Les vêtements volèrent un peu partout, il se retrouvèrent bientôt nu sur les dalles glacé. Gin frissonnait, il était en dessous mais Aporro le réchauffa de milles baiser et de milles caresses, bientôt il transpirait, de fines gouttelettes de sueur perlait sur les deux corps en osmose l'un avec l'autre. Ils haletait, les lunettes de Szayel était tombé depuis bien longtemps sous les assaut répété de Gin. La en plein milieux de la pièce leur deux corps s'unissait pour la première fois. Puis Gin donna le coups de grâce, le coups fatal et c'est dans un orgasme a deux qu'il s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. (sur le carrelage froid/ sur le carrelage froid !). Vers 1h du matin ils faisait froid et Gin trop frileux grelottait, l'espada le prit donc dans ses bras pour le conduire dans on lit ou ils se rendormirent ensemble.

Et ce fut le début d'une belle histoire d'amour/heuuu t'es un peu trop a l'eau de rose y a même pas eu de truc mazo ou de truc sado, tu sers à rien/ je n'allais pas choquer mes lecteurs quand même !?/ Bah heu non, désolé/ … c'est pas grave t'es un peu bête/ merci ça fait plaisir/ je sais tu aime bien qu'on ne voit pas la profondeur de ta connerie/….

Deux jours plus tard tout le hueco mundo « tait au courant pour l'histoire entre nos deux amis (ha c'est nos amis/ oui c'est ceux qu'on a rencontré aux jardins pour enfant main dans la main/ ha ok) beaucoup perdirent un bras sous le manque de contrôle de Gin, Aizen ne s'en fâcha pas il les félicitait même content que son subordonné et enfin autre chose a faire que de le suivre partout …

Fin

Merci pour les review


End file.
